Strange And Beautiful updated
by swethcohen
Summary: Same as before, yet another story about summer finally falling for the cohen charm.


**Disclaimer:** I sadly have nothing to do with the oc.

_Strange And Beautiful; CHAPTER ONE._

Since as long as Seth Cohen could remember, Summer Roberts had been the object of his unwavering love, he saw something everybody else couldn't. To everybody at Harbor, Summer was the ultimate party girl, and the center of the in-crowd. What happens when the popular girl falls for the exact person, she thought she didn't want to be?

Since Mexico Summer has had a bit of a change of heart. When she really thought about it Seth wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was. He really was sweet to offer her a ride to Tijuana, and help her out with Marissa after she overdosed on her stepmother's painkillers. Even after the way she had treated him over the course of, well maybe his existence. But tonight she vowed to change, to change the way she treated him, and after tonight nothing would ever be the same...

**_I've been watching your world from afar,_**

I've been trying to be where you are,

And I've been secretly falling apart,

I'll see.

To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,

You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,

You turn every head but you don't see me.

I'll put a spell on you,

You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.

And when I wake you,

I'll be the first thing you see,

And you'll realise that you love me..too  
  
Another Friday night, another party fueled by underage drinking and unprotected sex at Holly's beach house. As much as Seth had always despised these parties, he had come to enjoy them partly cause summer was always there, and well basically just cause summer was always there. Plus it didn't hurt to have Ryan around, but what good was he when Marissa was permanently attached to his lips. As of they would both die of asphyxiation if they were apart for only a moment. So Seth looked around and spotted Summer out on the deck with holly that was at the moment preoccupied, yelling about the latest guy from the water polo team that had slept with her, and left her. Summer, needing a savior, looks over at Seth who was standing in the doorway and motions for him to come over.

"Hey Summer"

"Um.. Hey Cohen, how's it going?"

"You know. Same old, dodging water polo players, enjoying the scenery, beer can montage... very classy"

"You're so weird"

"Yeah but you love it" Seth remarked as Summer took a sip of her pina colada.

"Actually I would love it if you would go away.. freak" she snaps.

Finally a half hour later, Ryan emerges from Marissa to find that Seth was gone. "I should go find Seth," he says as he gets up and walks out to the deck where him and his dream girl were actually engaging in a conversation.

Ryan walks up to him pats him on the back "hey man, what's going on?"

"Not much Ryan, just talking to Summer as you can see, which by the way I would like to get back to"

"Me and Marissa were thinking about heading back home, and if you want a ride home, you should come with us"

"Would you mind if I came too?" Summer asks "This party is kind of lame, besides I don't feel like being molested by a group of drunk water polo players"

Immediately following Summers question Seth is already ushering summer to the Range Rover, not giving another thought on why she might be wanting to leave, just happy that she was coming to HIS house. Rambling on about some stupid video game about pirates or ninjas or whatever. Summer just smiles politely and hopes that in private maybe Seth Cohen wasn't what he seemed. Because deep down, she knew something was there. Something new.

Ryan pulls into the Cohen's driveway at about 1130 pm, upon arrival Ryan and Marissa disappear into the darkness, obviously in a rush to get to the privacy of his poolhouse, Which left Seth standing there with Summer not knowing what to do next.

So after a few moments of uncertainty that seemed to last hours, Seth invited her into the house, and walked into the living room plopped himself down on the couch and motioned for summer to do the same. And as she sat down he picked up the controller to his playstation2. "Ew" summer exclaimed, as she thought in her head.. "Maybe he is exactly how he seems." Seth sensing this, turned off the TV, and stands up, offering her the grand tour of the Cohen household, starting with the pool, then up the stairs. Seth pauses as he points to the door that hid his oasis. The one place that laid unspoiled by the self-proclaimed royalty of Newport Beach.

Summer smiled as she noticed his hesitation to allow her entry to his room, as she walked in she noticed all the posters on his purple walls. There were posters from Woodstock, The sex pistols, Death cab for cutie, and Rooney. As she looked around his room she felt a little unease at the sight of his room. His room was nothing like any of her friend's rooms, which were usually plastered with posters of the newest fad, and closets full of the hippest clothing. In this room there was really only one thing that summer felt familiarity with. And that was his bed, shed never been in his room, and certainly not in his bed. Seth sits down on the bed beside her.

"What do you think summer?"

"Its interesting Cohen, though I have to say I expected more comic books and space wars figures"

"You mean star wars?"

"Yeah whatever, so you didn't just being me up to show me your wonderful collection of vintage punk posters. What did you bring me up here for?"

"Actually you brought yourself over, I merely helped you along your way and here we are now sitting on my bed talking about why you're here so...why don't you tell me why we're here?"

"Cohen, I.. I don...t" Summer stammered before she could say anything further her eyes met with his, and for one perfect moment they looked into each other's eyes, and understood each other. And in this moment, nothing would be wrong, for in Seth's mind, this is what he was here for. Summer smiles as she leans in towards Seth and gives him a light kiss on the lips, without a seconds hesitation, he shifts his weight, and returns summers kiss, with a little more passion and a little more longing.

After what seemed to be a few moments to Seth, summer pulled back, glances at the clock, 1:38 "Oh shit Cohen, I was supposed to be home at 1 o'clock" And with that Summer rushed out of the room, leaving Seth to ponder the events that just took place.

"I couldn't have been dreaming, could I?" He says out loud to no one in particular, as he turns over in his bed and falls sound asleep.

**_Saturday Morning_**


End file.
